1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technologies, the importance of a display device, which is a connection medium between a user and information, increases. Accordingly, flat panel displays (FPDs) such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting display device (OLED) and a plasma display panel (PDP) are increasingly used.